


Oh Rao, I Lost The Ring

by King_Boo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo
Summary: Kara gets super drunk and finally gets the confidence to propose... but she doesn't remember and Lena is on a trip.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 434





	Oh Rao, I Lost The Ring

The night before a trip wasn’t a big deal anymore. Lena travelled a lot. It was just a fact of her job. They would spend the week leading up to the trip together, and Lena would go. Sometimes, she would take Kara with her, but Kara needed to stay for work more often than not. There would be plenty of calls and texts, and Lena would return home shortly after she left.  An unexpected trip threw off their routine. Lena was set to leave two days after finding out due to an emergency in Metropolis. She would be gone a week. Neither were excited for the unexpected trip, but they didn’t get a say in it. 

Hearing it crushed Kara’s plans. She was finally going to propose to Lena. She had bought the ring over a year ago. The set back on her proposing came from Kara’s insecurities. She felt like it was too soon. The past nine months though, Kara got scared every time she had said she was going to do it. She wasn’t scared that the Luthor would say no. She was scared she would screw it up.

The night before Lena left, there was a sister’s night planned. Kara wanted to be with her hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancée, but Lena insisted she go. They could have their goodbye in the morning she leaves. 

Which is how Kara found herself drinking with Alex in the alien bar. If Kara wasn’t feeling emotional distress, she would’ve noticed how much she drank and how much it was affecting her. It wasn’t like it took much for her anyways.

“Alex, why am I so scared to do it?” Kara asked staring blankly at her drink. Her sister was drunk too. “I know Lena loves me. I know I want to be with her forever and ever, and she wouldn’t leave me either.” Kara slurred on every word as she looked up at her sister.

Alex chuckled while sipping her beer. “You know your girl is a perfectionist. You want it to be perfect for her.”

“She would love it no matter what. I could propose to her in nothing but a bowtie, and she would love it. I can literally make her a proposal in space, but I’m scared to even get down on one knee.” 

Her sister patted her back softly. “Kara, you need to do something that summarizes you two as a couple. Kelly loved when I did that.”

It was near two in the morning when Kara made it home. Kelly took her home after she came to collect her wife. While Alex had been fighting the sick feeling in the front seat, Kara was in the back staring up at the sky wondering how it would feel to fly home instead of making Kelly drive her. Knowing Lena would be upset kept her sitting in the car.

She tried to be quiet when she entered the penthouse, but she ran into a wall and then the door to their bedroom. She saw Lena looking up at her concerned. Making her way to the bed, Kara walked very unbalanced and flopped on to the bed trying to snuggle close to her girlfriend. 

“I missed you.” Kara said laying her face in her girlfriend’s chest. “I won’t survive the week without you.” All of Kara’s second sentence was muffled by Lena’s boobs. Feeling Lena’s hand petting her head made her moan. 

“You’re really drunk. How much did you drink?” Lena knew her girlfriend was adorable but drunk Kara was more adorable. It was like a baby calf learning how to walk.

Kara looked up at the raven-haired woman. “I only had two.”

“My lightweight Kryptonian.” Lena laughed while she held Kara. “Did you have fun with your sister?”

Her sister’s words on how she should give Lena a proposal that summarized them as a couple. “Yes, but do you remember how we got together?” Kara asked leaning more into Lena’s touch.

“You found me drunk on the floor because I thought our friendship had been a lie?” Lena said with a light laugh. “You stayed with me the entire night and held me when I asked. When I woke up, you cooked me breakfast and talked about our feelings toward one another because at one point I blurted out that I was in love with you.”

Kara hummed in response. She loved thinking about how Lena loved her. 

“What about it?” Pulling away from her girlfriend’s loving embrace, Kara swayed over to the closet. “Kara, what are you doing?”

Searching through her girlfriend’s side in her shoe collection that she rarely wore, she grabbed the box. Almost falling over twice on her way back to the bed, she sat next to Lena and showed her the box. “I love you, Lena. You have the best boobs in the world, and and and the prettiest eyes. Your moans are the best sounds I ever heard, but I love hearing you say you love me more. I want to spend forever and ever with you. I want to love you forever and ever.”

Kara took a deep breath feeling her stomach starting to get upset. “Please marry me.” She opened the box to show the ring she bought a year ago. “And note, I said please.” Lena’s face contained a lot of emotions, and it was starting to scare Kara more.

“Kara.” Kara’s face fell. “I’m sure this isn’t how you had this planned. I want to marry you.”

“Yay.” Kara’s face went to a grin.

“But I’m sure you had a different plan.”

“No,” Kara said quickly with fear starting to spike up. “I did, but then you got called away. I’ve wanted to ask you for a whole year but scared. Please, say yes now. I love you so much and I want you forever.”

“Kara.”

“Please, Lena, if you don’t say yes now, I might not ever ask again.” Kara begged. “Please, I want to marry you. If I regret this, then you can grant me a do-over. I just needed to know there’s nothing to be afraid of and you’ll still love me.”

“There should never be any fear of that. Kara, you are mine. I will always love you. If this is what you want, then yes, Kara, I will marry you.” 

Kara let out a squeal of happiness as Lena helped her put the ring on. “If you ever take this off I might die.” It was an over exaggeration and they both knew it was from being drunk. She tackled her girlfriend giving her thousands of kisses. “I love you so so so so so so so much.”

“I love you too, Kara.” Lena said smiling trying to hold Kara still. If Kara moved around more, Lena was worried Kara would get sick. “Now, let’s get some sleep.”

After a few protests, Kara settled with snuggling with her fiancée until she fell into a deep sleep. 

The morning came, Kara slept through. Only waking when Lena came to tell her goodbye. She felt her girlfriend give her a light kiss before saying that she loves her and will call when she lands. Shortly after the final kiss, Kara was asleep in the silent penthouse with her snores being the only noise.

Waking up that afternoon, Kara noticed that Lena left the curtains open to help her soak up some sunlight. She had drooled on Lena’s pillow that her face had snuggled with. The absence of her girlfriend felt loud. She knew she had slept through their morning together and Lena leaving. It made her feel disappointed. 

Lifting up out of bed, Kara felt the ill feeling in her stomach and the dull ached in her head. Grabbing her phone off the charger as she walked into the kitchen, she noticed a miss call from Lena followed by a few texts. Starting some food, she called Lena. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Lena’s voice sounded warm and like home. “How are you feeling this afternoon?” 

“Would be better if you were here.” Kara said pulling her leftovers out of the microwave. Lena had a strict rule about using her powers in the penthouse. She didn’t want another fire. “How was your flight?”

“I tried waking you earlier, but you groaned and pulled my pillow closer.” Lena said before continuing, “I prefer flying with someone else. It makes me feel better.” 

“Hungover and flying sounds like a terrible idea.” Kara said as she walked out on the balcony. She sat in one of the patio chairs and began to eat while Lena was responding. 

“That does sound rough. You and Alex seem like you had a fun night. Though, I was a little concerned with how much you drank.”

“I was fine.” Kara said with her mouth full before swallowing. “I just like to be held by you even when I’m intoxicated.” 

“I just like to be with you, love.” Lena said lovingly. “I have to go, but I’ll call before bed, ok?”

“Ok, I love you, Lee.”

“I love you too.”

While eating and soaking up the sun, Kara went through her text messages and articles. Alex texted her talking about how she drank too much and J’onn would cover for her today. Articles growing boring. Kara settled on watching dog and cat videos until the sun started going down. 

DAY 2

Going into work today was just like every day. She worked as a reporter and as Supergirl. She talked to her girlfriend throughout the day. Nothing special occurred just the occasional bad guy and an earful for not doing her job as a reporter. 

DAY 3

It was days like today that made Kara nearly get into fights. Lena was away because of a chemical leak in one of her labs, and she was making sure her employees were safe and everything was taken care of. But people had to assume that she purposely did it. 

Lena would never do that. Kara knew that. She treated her employees with the most respect. She cared enough to give them insurance to cover their whole family and family leave when they asked. She really did love that woman.

She couldn’t wait to marry Lena. First, she had to ask. 

DAY 4

Kara Danvers misses her girlfriend. It’s well-known around the office at this point. She’s a little moody. She isn’t smiling as big and brightly. The fact that Kara hasn’t caved to fly to Metropolis to sleep with her girlfriend for a night is surprising to everyone who knows the Super’s secret. 

She knew Lena need to be focused on the leak. She didn’t want to distract her girlfriend from her job. It would delay her return.

DAY 5

Waking up today, Kara knew it would be a bad day. She woke up late, the hot water wasn’t working, ran out of toothpaste, and had to eat one of Lena’s to-go breakfast meals. Her girlfriend may like them, but Kara did not like them. They didn’t have any flavor. 

At work, she was constantly being asked to redo her work. There were claims of biased and false evidence. How could it be false evidence from Supergirl? She picked it up herself. It made her stay late and cut the phone call with Lena short. 

Walking in the penthouse that night, Kara caved. She went to look at the engagement ring she bought Lena. It was something Kara had bought a long time ago. She just never had the perfect opportunity to ask Lena, and there was a heavy dose of fear that the box contained. Lena could always say no. 

Going to her girlfriend’s massive shoe collection, Kara searched for the ring box. When she didn’t see it in the normal spot, right behind her shoes she wore once to a gala, she started tearing the place apart. That ring had costed her so much, she couldn’t have just lost it. If Lena had found it, her girlfriend would’ve informed her. 

“Rao, no.” Kara started to tear apart the closet. She walked out into the bedroom and used her x-ray vision to search. She found it behind her bedside table. 

Sighing with relief, Kara picked up the box. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you.” Opening the box to look at the ring that was perfect for her girlfriend, and to give her some comfort she would be home soon. “Fuck.”

Calling Alex immediately, “Alex, pick up, pick up.” Once the dial tone stopped, Kara spewed out her situation. “Alex, I lost the ring. I lost it. It’s gone.”

“What do you mean you lost it? Kara, how do you lose a ring that expensive?” Alex scolded her sister.

“I looked in the shoe collection, and it was gone. I found the box behind my side table. There wasn’t a ring.”

“It’s not like you’ve taken it far. Search the apartment. Retrace your steps.”

Kara searched the penthouse all that night. She even went as far as to search Lena’s office. In the process, she discovered that Lena had bought her a new watch for Christmas and bought a new lingerie set to surprise her with. She hated that she was ruining any surprises that Lena had for her. 

DAY 6

Lena was coming home tomorrow.

Today, Kara had to find the ring and clean up the destruction of their penthouse. She could use the excuse that someone made an attempt on her life, but Lena would be pissed if Kara had neglected to tell her. 

Alex had been gracious to come over and help as well, but they were coming up empty with every idea. 

“What about the bar?”

“Alex, that ring has only left this apartment once since I got it. It has to be here.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to check.”

They went to check the alien bar, and unsurprisingly, nothing was found. Kara sat down at the booth after the search was completed and let the tears fall as she covered her face. She felt Alex sat down next to her and put her arm around her. 

“Kara, it’s ok. Yeah, you lost a ring, but Lena would find this funny.”

Lifting her face up to speak to her sister, “Alex, you know how I told you the price of the ring and you freaked out because you knew this was the real deal?” Her sister nodded. “That was half the price.”

“Kara!” Alex yelled out in shock. “You bought Lena a ring that’s three grand?”

“I didn’t care about the price. It was perfect for her.”

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw Lena’s picture indicating she was calling her. She steadied her voice the best she could before answering. 

“Hey, Lena.”

“Kara? Where are you? Are you ok?” Lena’s panicked voice asked.

“I’m with Alex. Is everything ok?” Kara asked concerned. Her voice had to sound tired too.

“Ok, why is the apartment is such a wreck? Did something happen? Can you come home?”

“You’re home?” Kara asked surprised. “I thought you were coming home tomorrow?”

“I wanted to come home early. I missed you.” 

“I’ll be right home.” Kara said trying to sound excited. Hanging up, she let out a sigh. “Lena’s home. I’ll talk to her.”

Quickly going home, Kara took a few deep breaths outside on the balcony. She opened the door and walked in seeing her girlfriend clean up. Walking over and wrapping her arms around Lena from behind, she gave her a kiss. 

“Hey.” Lena said before turning around to give Kara a proper kiss. Frowning, Lena asked, “What’s wrong? You sounded upset on the phone, and you look upset too.”

Kara pulled away sadly. It took a lot of strength to look up at her girlfriend. This was just going to prove to Lena that she shouldn’t be with Kara. “I have some bad news.”

“Kara, what happened? Are you hurt? You couldn’t have flared since you flew in.” Lena looked over her analyzing to make sure her girlfriend is ok.

“I’m fine. Just mentally, not so fine.”

“What’s wrong?” Her girlfriend’s voice was laced with fear.

“Ok, uh.” Taking a deep breath and looking down, Kara let it out. “I bought a ring over a year ago and I was planning on proposing to you. I was going to one day, but something happened, and I lost confidence in it. Alex has been telling me to try again for months.” Kara shook her head. “Anyways, when you go on trips, I look at it to remind myself that you’re going to come home back to me. But this time when I did, it was gone.” 

Kara paused. “I lost the ring. It was perfect for you, but I lost it.” Then she heard Lena giggle. Looking up at her girlfriend who was covering her mouth trying to hide her giggles. She raised her eyebrow confused until she noticed the ring on Lena’s left hand covering her mouth. “You had it?”

She nodded before calming her giggles. She was out of breath as she answered, “Darling, you proposed to me the night before I left. I tried to stop you but you insistent you were too scared to do it while you’re sober, and that you wouldn’t do it again. You did tell me to grant you a do-over if you regretted it.”

Kara’s face immediately went hot. “Oh, Rao.”

“Yeah, I knew it wasn’t how you wanted to do it.” Lena pulled the ring off and handed it back to Kara. “Take your do-over.”

Pushing it back towards Lena surprising her fiancée. “I was right. I wouldn’t do it. I’ve been so terrified asking. You scare and excite me, but I think it’s perfect. Alex said to do something that was similar to how we fell for each other, and one of us being drunk is just like the beginning.” Kara took the ring and slipped it back on Lena’s finger. 

“One of us better not be drunk at our wedding.” Lena said with a serious tone.

“Of course not.” Kara said before kissing her smiling fiancée.

A few months later, Kara and Lena were officially married. They had a beautiful ceremony. The reception was amazing, and Kara loved dancing with her wife. Halfway through the ceremony, Kara noticed that her wife was drunk. It wasn’t sloppy, but it was noticeable. 

They were leaving on their honeymoon tomorrow. Kara carried her in the elevator and into the penthouse. Her wife had fallen asleep in the car. 

Laying her in the bed, Kara laughed softly. “So much for not being drunk at our wedding.” She turned towards the bathroom to shower. 

“I was sober through the ceremony, so ha!” Lena said in an exhausted voice. 

Rolling her eyes, Kara left to take a shower that her uncoordinated, drunk wife joined. Holding her close as she washed her hair, Kara smiled. “I love you.”

Lena leaning on her tried to lean closer. “Love you too.” Her voice sounded on the verge of being asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while, and completed it today.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
